The following prior art documents are acknowledged:                JP10193962;        JP09100615;        GB1423146;        EP1104830;        GB2382598;        JP04228767;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,395;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,598;        WO98/26140;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,165;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,016; and        CA2370583.Some of these prior art documents will not be suitable for use as a decking plank because they are designed to necessarily be laid flat against the floor in order to be fully supported along their length. Other embodiments in the prior art are concerned with protecting a beam support suitable for a decking plank that necessarily requires releasable attachment means. Other prior art embodiments are concerned with applying layers for the protection of a support beam where the layers are not homogeneous as being constituted for example of a mixture of resin and glass solid spheres.        